Moulded bodies of this type are employed in various areas of technology. On their inside, they are provided with a core made from a support matrix for moulding and stabilization. The support matrix can be composed of a plastic which is strengthened for example with glass balls, glass fibers or the like. This is a so-called soft matrix, providing a relatively light structural member, but does not possess high strength.
Support matrices which are made from metal are also known, and yield high stability and security from breakage but they also result in high weight.